Tease
by Raphaella
Summary: It's Cid's turn again to top Vincent. PWP, Yaoi. M/M. Rating for man porn, don't read if you don't like.


**Tease**

/

**AN:** This took too long. Like, a couple of months. How hard can it be to get some smutt fix? Stupid creativity block. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

/

Vincent dug his nails into Cid's shoulder and pushed up, attempting to take in more of his partner and quicken the infuriatingly slow pace he was stubbornly moving to. Cid stilled, refusing to let Vincent dictate the rhythm during his top-time.

"Cid," Vincent growled quietly, frustrated, throwing his head back into the plush pillows as Cid's length throbbed inside him.

Cid pressed his face into the hot crook of the gunman's neck and pushed back in leisurely, smiling at Vincent's sexual impatience. The man was prone to bouts of energy overloads, an aroused equivalent of a sugar rush during which every little movement and sensation was amplified for him. But this was Cid's ride, and he wanted to enjoy every single second.

"Yer want fast? Yer shouldn't have lost that bet," Cid teased in his ear, hot breath tickling the shell. It only made Vincent writhe more. "But yer should know, hearin' yer groan my name like that definitely ain't gonna make me move faster if that's my reward for goin' slow."

Vincent stretched back his chin and flexed his hips against Cid's, more of a frustrated reaction than a deliberate display; nevertheless, it was erotic as hell. His arms were stretched above his head, sunk into the pillows and pinned under Cid's hands. He could easily overpower the pilot, but he had made a promise in that stupid wager, and he would keep his word to relinquish control.

Cid pressed his nose to Vincent's, close and hot as he plunged in and stilled, drawing out so slowly Vincent let slip a strained moan, breath tickling Cid's cheeks. He was hyper sensitive, and the pilot was taking full advantage. It was rare he managed to unravel Vincent's composure so extensively, so when he did he savored it; he made sure he watched every second so it would forever remain vivid in his memory (and he could call up the visions when he was next alone in the shower).

Vincent's fingers clawed for the pillow casing Cid slid in deeply with a sharp thrust of his hips and held there, taking bliss from the tight ring of muscle throbbing around his cock. Vincent's hips twitched in response to the stimulus on his prostate and a wet gasp escaped him. His spine bowed and Cid's hips followed, flush against his own. Vincent tried to tilt his pelvis and force the pilot's embedded cock to withdraw, if only a little, but Cid's body followed his every movement, refusing any leeway.

"Stop teasing," Vincent rasped, tilting his head to the side as Cid's lips attacked the area beneath his jawline.

"Stop talkin'" Cid smirked against his neck, rotating his pelvis in circles, refusing to pull out just yet. His cock pulsed in anticipation, firmly buried inside Vincent. It took a lot of his own will power to resist thrusting, but the increasing _need_, the pure carnal _want_, building on the gunman's face was completely worth it.

"_Move_," Vincent gasped hotly, trying again to force their hips into a rhythm that would allow him some friction.

Cid took one hand from Vincent's wrist and gripped his hips, stilling them with a firm hold as he captured the man's lips, dominating his mouth. He could feel Vincent's legs scrambling weakly for purchase either side of him, attempting some leverage to buck his hips, but Cid wasn't letting up, pinning him with his greater weight. He might have lasted longer, he might have been able to tease the gunman some more, but his partner uttered a soft, barely audible whimper – an _actual_ whimper from the great Vincent Valentine – and Cid couldn't take it anymore. The sound shot straight to his groin and it took every ounce of strength to fight back his climax right there.

"Holy shit," Cid whispered against his lips, panting with restraint while Vincent panted with tormented arousal. Cid adjusted his knees and pulled his partner into his lap, releasing his wrists. "Keep yer hands there," he ordered as Vincent watched him, eyes heavy, hands outstretched above his bed hair. Cid pulled out slowly, dragging every inch of his aching shaft against that hot ring until only the tip of the head remained inside. He paused a second, unable to stop his teasing, but as Vincent clenched his fists again in frustration Cid flicked his hips and speared him, forcing a yelp from the gunman's lips. His long, lean legs tightened around Cid as euphoria exploded from his prostate.

Cid repeated his actions, slamming his pelvis against Vincent's, harder with each thrust, watching the man's expression split into a display of blinding pleasure. When Vincent lost his composure, it was an event to remember. And damn, would Cid remember. His eyes would change from lustful crimson to supernatural gold as his transformation abilities faltered just so, allowing Chaos' demonic features to slip through.

Cid slid out completely, earning another frustrated growl from his partner, but he gripped his slim hips and hoisted him over onto his belly. "On yer knees," he ordered thickly.

Vincent threw a look over his shoulder, his eyes glowing golden, and did as was told, but as he was settling onto his elbows Cid pressed himself atop the gunman and pushed his shoulders down into the mattress, breathing hotly in his ear.

"Hands where I can see 'em," he panted, moving Vincent's fists either side of him. He butted his forehead softly against the side of the gunman's turned face, feeling a rush of dominance at Vincent's submissive position. It was actually a true testament to the man's trust in Cid, to allow this of himself.

He guided himself back in Vincent's raised ass and savored the heat once again, wrapping his arms around his partner's chest as he flexed his hips and kissed the man's cheekbone. His skin was salty with sweat, and all the more sexy for it.

"Cid," Vincent whispered, a wisp of deep breath that floated through the pilot's ears and straight to his boner. He could feel it harden even more inside the man, throbbing with impending release.

He retracted his cock and jerked sharply back in, forcing another breath of air from the gunman's parted lips and his body to jolt in the comforter. Cid repeated, aiming for Vincent's sweet spot each time until the man was gritting his teeth with barely controlled pleasure and panting noisily as he tried to outlast Cid.

To make sure that didn't happen, Cid's hand snaked under to Vincent's swollen length, rewarding him with a groan. He stroked his partner off in time with his thrusts, teasing his thumb over the slit, running the pad of his index finger along the sensitive underside. Vincent's hips thrust in time, trying to gain more contact, his moans fleeing him openly now. Cid's hand moved down from the shaft, fingers tracing a maddening trail along the skin until he came to the perineal. He ran his finger back and forth slowly, eliciting a shudder from Vincent's body and a breathless moan that fueled Cid's building climax. It was impossible to keep up such a gentle action while he was rutting into Vincent so he returned to jerking off his lover, feeling the man's release approach like a bullet train.

It took a few more talented strokes before Vincent shuddered and bit his lips, attempting to swallow the moan that had half broken free. His body juddered as he came, his essence catching the pilot's fingers. Cid rode on his orgasm, using it to reach his own. The tight ring of muscle around his cock squeezed him and, before he could take another breath, white light flashed behind his eyes and the pressure in his groin exploded, releasing his load deep into his partner. He groaned as he came, a hand finding its way to Vincent's belly as he filled him, releasing a stream of seed. He pressed his face to Vincent's, hot breath blowing across his sweat-sheened cheek as his hips jerked sporadically, shooting a second and third jet into his partner's already full belly. The lewd thought of his come marking his ownership sent a stab of surplus arousal through his softening cock. He gave another, softer thrust to entice a forth ejaculation but he was completely spent. Their movements ceased as they regained their breaths.

Cid nuzzled Vincent's temple and placed a kiss there, loving the scent of spent sex lingering on his skin. He stroked his partner's belly gently, their hips still in the air, bodies still joined. He realized they'd linked hands at some point, and he gave them a squeeze. The gunman's fingers tightened in response and his eyes flickered open, back to their vibrant crimson.

"Glad yer lost that bet," Cid said, his voice barely a whisper as he trailed a line of kisses along Vincent's jawbone.

Vincent shifted beneath him, twisting his torso around and consequently losing Cid's penetration. They shuffled into more comfortable positions, which had Cid lying across the gunman's chest, fingers playing in his long hair.

"So am I," Vincent responded sedately, watching Cid through heavy lids as a faint smile made its way to his lips.

"There's just one thing I gotta remind yer about," Cid began, propping his head on his hand. He lifted his other for them both to see. It was red, battered, and starting to bruise. "Please don't _ever_ squeeze _this_ hard on my _dick_."

END


End file.
